Dream Lover
by Mag68
Summary: A smuffy little bedtime story to rewrite the ending of Tippecanoe and Taylor Too


**A/N: Watched Tippecanoe and Taylor Too the other day. Such a wasted opportunity….**

**Dream Lover**

Lorelai smirked as she watched Jackson get hammered by various townies and their complaints immediately following his victory in the town Selectman campaign. "Be careful what you wish for," she muttered to herself as she plucked a bottle of champagne and two glasses from the counter and ducked through the curtain that covered the stairs to Luke's apartment. She crept quietly upstairs, not wanting to alert anyone to her sudden disappearance. She tapped lightly on the door and waited for a moment. She bent down peering through the frosted glass, looking for a sign of life in the darkened apartment. A moment later, Luke opened the door dressed in his sweats and a t-shirt.

Lorelai smiled brightly and said, "Hey. Grabbed us a little victory champagne and I thought," she paused as she took in his rumpled appearance. "You were asleep," she said guiltily.

Luke scratched his back with one hand as he said quickly, "Oh, no, no. I was just, uh, doing some bills and things," he stumbled as he pointed to the darkened apartment.

Lorelai gave a suspicious nod and asked, "Doing bills?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"In the dark?" she asked with a small shrug.

"Trying to, uh, conserve," he finished lamely.

Lorelai thought for a moment as she put two and two together. "So, when you went up earlier, you were going to bed," she said as she got it. Luke nodded as he gave her a sleepy smile. "You go to bed early, which makes sense, because you get up early," she said shaking her head. "And, ugh, now I got it."

"Hey, it's no big deal," he told her. "Just come on in, we'll, uh," he said as he jerked his head toward the apartment.

Lorelai stepped forward and kissed him sweetly. "No," she said sadly. "I can hold on to this 'til later," she said as she waved the bottle of champagne.

"Yeah?" Luke asked, torn. He braced himself against the doorframe as he looked at her, wanting her to come in, but knowing he had to get up early.

"Yeah. Good night," she said sheepishly. "Goes to bed early, I gotta remember that," she muttered to herself, making a mental note.

Luke shifted his weight as he said, "Only on some nights."

Lorelai nodded as she asked, "Hey, don't you also hate champagne?" as she held up the glasses.

"Kind of," Luke said with a soft smile.

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a sigh. She looked up at him and said, "I'm learning, I'm learning." She leaned in to kiss him again, and then stepped back with a sigh.

Luke smiled as he watched her head for the stairs again and began to go back into his apartment. He stopped and turned back to the hall. "Hey, Lorelai?" he called.

"Yeah?" she answered softly.

"I'll leave the door unlocked, you know, in case you decide you want to stay here tonight," he offered.

"Yeah?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, come on up when you're through," he said as he leaned over the banister.

Lorelai stepped back down the hall and asked, "I won't bother you?"

Luke smiled and said, "You always bother me, but not necessarily in a bad way."

Lorelai smiled at his answer and said, "Just let me kick some people out."

Luke shook his head and said, "I'm going back to bed. You come up when you're ready."

"Goodnight," she said softly as she leaned in to kiss him again.

Luke tilted his head and kissed her lingeringly before saying, "Goodnight."

XXXX

After Lorelai had shooed away all of the celebrants and straightened up the diner, she locked the door and tuned out the lights, feeling her way to the end of the counter, and pulling aside the curtain. She smiled when she realized that he had left the hall light burning for her. She quietly climbed the stairs, carrying her shoes so that the heels didn't click on the hardwood floors. She let herself into his apartment, taking a moment to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. When she began to see the furniture outlined by the glow from the streetlights, she crept toward the bed, dropping her purse and shoes silently into the chair in the living room area. She heard him snoring softly as she skirted the foot of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She closed the door before turning the light on, and looked down at his toothbrush, doing a quick mental debate. With a shrug she reached for it, deciding that if he had a problem with it, she'd buy him a new one the next day. She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face and hands and cracked the door open to be see which side of the bed he was currently occupying, She noticed that he had rolled onto his side facing the bathroom, and the snoring had stopped. She turned out the light, shed her clothes, snagged the flannel he had discarded earlier form the hamper, and slipped her arms into it, fastening the buttons quickly as she approached the bed. She sat gingerly on the bed, trying not to disturb him and started to lean back slowly in an effort to distribute her weight evenly.

"I'm awake," he said in a raspy voice.

Startled, Lorelai jumped as she turned to look down at him. "This was a bad idea. I woke you again."

"This was a good idea. Now, lay down," he grumbled as he pulled her down to the mattress.

She turned to look at him in the dim light and said, "Hi. Goodnight. Go back to sleep."

Luke smiled and said, "Hi. Kiss me."

Lorelai smiled as she leaned over and kissed him tenderly. "Go back to sleep," she whispered again.

"Not sleepy," he answered, pulling her close to him and kissing her again, this time parting her lips with his and letting their breaths mingle as he kissed her slowly. He brushed his lips over her gently and murmured, "I was having this dream."

"Oh yeah?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he answered as he kissed her again, drawing her bottom lip into his mouth and teasing it gently. "This beautiful woman crept up my stairs and climbed into my bed," he said in a gravelly voice as he bent to kiss her jaw. He trailed down her throat and said, "Woke me up."

"The girl or the dream," she asked in a breathy voice.

"The girl," he answered as he sucked gently on her soft skin. "She smells so good," he murmured. "Tastes even better," he said gruffly.

"You have early deliveries," she reminded him as she rubbed her hand over the soft cotton of his t-shirt.

"Don't care," he growled as he caught her earlobe between his teeth and held it there as his tongue teased it.

"Oh!" she said as she dug her nails into his shoulder lightly. "And I thought you were a good boy, going to bed early and all," she said softly as he pressed his lips to the jumping pulse at her throat.

"I told you, only some nights," he answered.

"Other nights you're not so good?" she asked as she felt his hand slide up under the flannel she had commandeered.

"No," he whispered in her ear as he rolled on top of her, pressing her into the mattress with his weight. "Not so good," he said as he pressed his arousal against her.

"Mmm, you feel good," she purred as she arched into him and pulled his head down to kiss him deeply, letting her tongue tangle with his in a slow, tantalizing waltz.

Luke let the kiss heat gradually, angling his head for better access to her as he ground his hips to hers, feeling her leg slide up his thigh as the heat from her core radiated through her silky panties and his worn old sweats. He groaned into her mouth, shifting to his side so that he could touch her, but never lifting his mouth from hers. As his nimble fingers found the buttons on the flannel, Luke whispered, "I almost told you not to bother putting it on, but I like undressing you." He parted the soft material and let is fingertips trail from her throat down through the valley between her breast, and dance along the edge of her panties. Lorelai sighed softly, still getting used to this, still absorbing this soft, sleepy, rumpled Luke who had taken over her life. Who knew that he could be so sexy? Who knew that she could become so addicted to his touch so easily? He watched him solemnly as his eyes roamed over her, following his skimming fingertips on their leisurely exploration of her skin, leaving a trail of heat in his path.

"Oh Luke," she whispered in surrender.

He flattened his palm against her stomach sliding slowly over the silky skin until he reached the soft mound of her breast. His eyes lifted to meet hers as he cupped her breast firmly in his hand, stroking the pad of his thumb across her nipple lightly. When her lips parted and she moaned softly, he looked down watching the sensitive tip peak and harden under his touch, smiling with satisfaction at her response to him. He lowered his head, gently kissing the aching skin before parting his lips ever so slightly and nipping at it gently. He heard her sharp intake of breath and felt the air rush from his lungs, washing over her as he opened his mouth and laved the peak with his tongue. He groaned as he drew her into his mouth, the sound vibrating through her as she clutched at his shoulders anchoring him to her. Luke tore his mouth from her breast, breathing heavily as he lifted his eyes to meet her slumberous gaze. He pushed himself up, straddling her leg as he sat back and stripped off his t-shirt. Lorelai moved to remove the flannel from her arms, but he pressed her back to the mattress saying, "Leave it on," in a deep voice.

She complied with a nod as her hands reach out to touch the hard muscles of his stomach as he hovered over her. "Will I ever get used to seeing you like this?" she asked in a whisper, unaware that the words had escaped her lips.

Luke smiled as he swung his other leg over hers and knelt between her thighs before stretching out against her, feeling her breasts press against his bare chest. "Lord, I hope so," he growled before he captured her lips in a searing kiss. He kissed his way down her neck, his breath hot on her skin as his hands cupped her breasts and pushed them together. "I really hope so," he breathed as he bent his head nipping and sucking at each nipple in turn.

"Oh, me too," she sighed as her hands caressed his broad shoulders, smoothing over the soft skin of his back.

Luke kissed his way down her stomach pressing himself back on his heels as he dipped his tongue into her navel and swirled it suggestively. Lorelai moaned and arched up, pressing her silk clad sex against his hard chest, aching for his touch. He ran his tongue along the top of her panties, letting it flick teasingly under the elastic before catching them in his teeth and looking up at her with a playful lift of his eyebrows. Lorelai took a deep breath, bracing herself for the onslaught of sensation she knew would be coming. Luke released the material and pressed his nose to the flimsy barrier, breathing though through it as she moaned in a combination of frustration and anticipation. He pressed his lips to the damp silk, testing the material with his tongue as she inhaled sharply, and pressed against his mouth. He slid his tongue under the elastic, nudging the material aside in his haste to get to her, and hummed softly in his throat as he tasted her. He sat back and quickly stripped the scrap of silk from her hips, shifting to pull them from her legs as he looked down at her. Her soft, creamy skin was framed by the plaid of his shirt, her hair tumbling over his pillow, her lips parted as her breath puffed from them and her eyes locked on him. He ran his hands up over her legs, firmly kneading the soft flesh of her thighs as he parted them and pressed his lips to her sex, licking and kissing her greedily.

"Oh!" Lorelai panted as she opened herself to his assault on her senses. Her fingers slid into his soft hair as he teased her clit with his tongue, swirling it softly and then sucking it into his mouth demandingly. "Oh, Luke," she panted as he pressed a finger to her entrance, letting it slide slowly into her heat.

"Yes," he moaned against her sensitized skin. "Oh, yes," he growled as he pressed his lips to her and began to stroke her. He set a demanding pace, lapping and tugging at her clit as he withdrew his finger and added another to it, plunging them both into her slick heat. He drove her relentlessly, demanding her response as she slipped one hand to his shoulder, cradling his head with the other as he devoured her.

"Luke," she gasped as she felt her orgasm building deep within her. His name on her lips only served to drive him harder, he pressed deeper into her, groaning as he felt her muscles tightening around his fingers. "Luke," she panted in warning.

"Mmm," he moaned with pleasure as he heard the desperation in her voice.

"Oh, God," Lorelai whispered as she pressed back into the pillow and lifted her hips, grinding against him as he pleasured her. "I'm, I'm, oh!" she gasped as she rose up off of the pillow, watching him consume her with a look of sheer bliss on his face. "Luke!" she cried as she broke apart, digging her nails into his shoulder as she cupped his head to her. She rode out the waves, panting and moaning as they broke over her. But Luke did not relinquish his prize, continuing to lick her with long demanding strokes of his tongue, and firm thrusts of his fingers. With a groan, he tore his mouth from her, sitting back and pushing his sweats and boxers down over his hips, releasing his throbbing cock from its confines and kicking them impatiently to the end of the bed.

He stretched up over her, planting his hand next to her head as he looked down into her dazed eyes. He entered her with one thrust of his hips, sinking into her welcoming heat with a groan of pure pleasure as she enveloped him. He released the air from his lungs in a slow hiss as he clamped his teeth together, his jaw flexing and working as he fought to control. He looked down at her and whispered, "I'll never get used to this, though. Oh God, Lorelai," he murmured as he began to move inside of her.

Lorelai made a light purring sound in the back of her throat as she closed her eyes and smiled softly, relishing the feel of his hard cock filling her. "You feel so good," she said on a sigh. Luke's lips twitched into a satisfied smile as he stroked her slowly, his cock sliding in and out of her wet heat. He teased her letting tip of his cock slide to the brink and then thrusting back into her powerfully. Lorelai moaned as he repeated the motion, and pressed down on him, desperate to hold onto him with each teasing retreat. She looked up to find him smiling at her with a look so sure, so arrogant that it almost took her breath away. "Luke," she whispered in a daze, confirming that this man that was driving her wild was indeed her Luke.

He stared into her eyes and said, "Lorelai," in that gravelly voice that sent shivers up her spine.

"Oh," she moaned as her hands grappled for his back, pulling him closer to her, forcing him deeper inside of her.

Luke gave in and buried himself in her, thrusting his hips faster and deeper with each stroke. He was hyperaware of each twitch of her muscles, the hot, wet walls squeezing him inside of her, her hands clutching at him, demanding more of him. He watched her face carefully, seeing her eyelids grow heavy again, and her soft pink tongue dart out to wet her parted lips. He lowered his head and kissed her softly, capturing her soft breaths as they whispered into his mouth. She whimpered and moaned a little, pressing her hips up to meet his thrusts. Luke rose up, adjusting his strokes so he entered her from above, the shaft of his cock teasing her clit with each thrust. "Oh yeah," he panted as he felt her begin to squeeze him tighter.

"Luke, Luke," she whispered frantically as she turned her head, trying to hold back, trying desperately to make it last.

"Lorelai, look at me," he whispered.

When she turned her eyes to his, she saw his desire in them, dark blue and filled with longing. "Oh, Luke," she moaned as she knew she was lost again.

"Lorelai, Lorelai," he chanted as he drove into her, feeling her begin to spasm around him.

"Oh! Oh," she whimpered sadly. "Oh no," she whispered.

"Oh yes," he answered firmly.

"Luke," she whispered as he clutched him to her. "Oh," she moaned as she felt her release grip her again. "Oh, no," she moaned as she tumbled helplessly over the edge.

"Yes, yes, yes," he countered as he followed her, thrusting into her harder as he exploded into her.

"I don't want it to end," she said softly as he filled her.

Luke began to slow, still pressing into her, but gently, slow and steady. "I know," he answered softly, pressing his lips to hers briefly as he struggled to catch his breath. "I know," he said again as he collapsed onto her, pressing his face to her neck and breathing her in.

She held him to her, soothing him with soft caresses as he shifted to relieve her of some of his weight. When she pulled him back, he chuckled and said, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Relax, just a minute more," she whispered as she felt him melt back into her.

They lay locked together silently, her fingers skimming over his back, her hands slipping down to cup his ass, squeezing it gently as she held him to her, in her. Luke smiled contentedly as he pressed tiny kisses to her neck and hair. After a few minutes, he shifted again saying, "I need to lie down." He kissed her sweetly, letting his lips linger over hers for a moment before he pulled away and rolled over onto his back, stretching out his arm to gather her to him. He smiled as she settled her head on his chest, and kissed the top of her head. "Such a good dream," he murmured.

Lorelai hummed sleepily as she snuggled closer to him. "Very good dream," she whispered, kissing his chest lightly.

Luke tightened his hold on her, rubbing her shoulder gently as his eyes closed. As he heard her breath grow deeper and more even his whispered, "So glad it came true."

Lorelai smiled contentedly and said, "Me too."


End file.
